


Jammies and Snack Time

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Jammies and Snack Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Paz deserves some "me" time! ;) This sketch was inspired by LadyIrina and [ZeTomato](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/zetomatosgarden). <3 To read LadyIrina's AMAZING one-shot accompanying this sketch, go [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sulphuryasecretcloset/619569238802350080). :)
> 
> LadyIrina's series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> Aaaaand, join us on the [Mandorin Discord](https://discord.gg/uFJjAyc)

Small:

Large:


End file.
